


黑花奶牛

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Top Armitage Hux
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 奶牛Kylo与牧民Hux





	黑花奶牛

没牛的人低人一等，这是牧民中间不成文的规矩。没有牛就喝不上牛奶，要养活自己的孩子还得挨家乞讨。Hux没有孩子，也并不特别喜欢奶制品，但他不愿总被瞧不起，于是一攒够了钱，就找斯诺克预定了走天家即将出生的小牛犊子。

 “走天家农场的牛各个健壮，耐性好，还抗病，全是清一色红花牛。”斯诺克满脸堆笑地推销道。“他们家不肯对外卖，没点特殊的本事可是拿不到的。因此价格也要贵一点，但绝对值！”

“夏天交货，逾期不要。”Hux假装不知道斯诺克所说的“本事”指什么，把那些留给警察和法官操心。他只想要一头基因优良的牛，公母不论，母牛就让它生许许多多小牛，公牛就租出去配种。

俗话说，蛋没孵出来之前别想着去数鸡仔。

几个月后，Hux收到来自斯诺克的活物快递时内心是崩溃的，他看见笼子里关着一只腿脚软绵绵的黑花小牛，怯生生地透过铁丝网朝外张望，有气无力地“哞哞”叫着。

一定是斯诺克那个奸商以次充好，以优良隐性基因表达闻名的走天家农场怎么会生出这种货色。

Hux气急败坏地去找斯诺克理论，可那个精明的中间商把握十足地说他送去的百分之百是正货。他像是早知道会有人来兴师问罪一样带着Hux摸去了走天家的牧场，遥遥地指出小黑花牛的父母。

“不相信的话就拔几根毛去做鉴定吧。”斯诺克悠然吐着烟圈，皱巴巴的眼皮似笑非笑，用安慰的语气对Hux说，“基因是很玄妙的，突变也不是不可能。”

Hux懊恼地发现小黑花牛跟那两只亲牛的花纹还真挺像，就是颜色不一样，如此优秀的双亲怎么会生出一个基因突变的小废物，自己还偏偏没等它生下来瞧一瞧就付了全款。在Hux艰苦又缺少幸运的一生中，这不过是其中一件无力吐槽的衰事。

另一件事，是Hux好不容易说服自己将就养养至少还能取奶之后回到家发现那只小黑花牛居然是公的。奶是没有了，配种也不会有人要，卖去屠宰场还拿不回三分之一的价钱。Hux觉得这个充满恶意的世界还是爆炸好了。

小黑花牛猜不到自己的新主人在想些什么，它刚生下来还没站稳就被一位怪叔叔从妈妈身边偷走了，奸商斯诺克为了降低成本一路上都没给它吃的。它饿极了，“哞哞”叫着求奶喝。这个白皮肤的两脚动物有着红色的毛发，跟妈妈的好像，可能是亲戚吧。

“您家的牛长得真……特别。”奶站工作的法斯玛每天早晚都会开车经过每一户人家，收走出售的牛奶，同时送来喂养母牛的精饲料和养小牛的乳制替代品。

“嗯嗯，我挺喜欢它的。”Hux咬牙切齿地递给法斯玛几张钞票，换来小牛喝奶时难得安静的片刻。他利用这终于不用被“哞哞”声吵得心如乱麻的时间替小黑花牛起了名字。他打算叫它Kylo，听上去就是个没用的家伙。

奇迹发生在Kylo长到三个月的时候。某日，法斯玛例行路过，发现小黑花牛长得跟别的公牛似乎不太一样，好像多了什么东西。

“您家的牛到底是公的还是母的？”法斯玛问，“饲料可是不一样的哦。”

“公的，你没看它带把吗？”Hux没好气地回答。

“可它好像……有奶子。”法斯玛指着Kylo两腿间垂下的松软部分，“虽然头头看上去跟把儿很像，可它有四个呢！肯定是奶子！”

“哈？”Hux并没有闲情每天盯着奶牛的下身看，他本打算等Kylo再长大一点就卖去屠宰场，然后重新攒钱买新的红花的牛，这头做了赔本买卖的黑花牛他连看都不想看。

“我说，您虽然没养过牛，可也是看着这家那家的牛长大的，怎么连公母都分不清？”法斯玛像是从未见过这样好笑的事情，眼角弯得跟月亮一样。

“给我母牛的饲料吧。”Hux把钱扔进货车驾驶室，气愤地吼道，“你特么的能不能别笑了！”

Kylo发现今天的食物跟往常很不一样，甜滋滋地，有种刚刚好的油腻感。它发现主人看他的眼神也温柔了许多，还带它去河边洗澡，替它擦干净身子，抚摸它。Hux蹲在地上仔细地检查Kylo垂在大腿间的器官，那确实是四个圆柱形的尚未发育完全的小奶头，可它也是有小把儿的，起初还很明显，现在已经被逐渐长起来的乳房挤得看不见了。

所以这是一头公奶牛？Hux觉得这样的想法很奇怪，甚至有点恶心。他觉得没有人会希望喝到公奶牛的奶，但也没有人能尝出这奶是公牛产的还是母牛产的，不不，没有人会猜是公牛的。

Hux很高兴，他至少不会赔本了。

Kylo也很高兴，它终于可以到外面去玩耍了。它之前只能眼巴巴地站在围栏里偷听别的牛在宽阔的草地上说话，既无聊又郁闷，不明白为什么自己只能被关起来原地转圈圈。它开心地一路小跑凑近正扎堆啃食苜蓿的一群牛，哼哼着自我介绍，可牛群瞅了一眼它的花色就嫌弃地全都跑开了。

“哞哞，你们以后可千万别跟那种家伙谈恋爱。”年长的母牛用人类听不懂的语言教育自己的后辈。

“是啊，那么丑。”今年刚经历第一次发情的年轻母牛跟在妈妈身边点头赞同。

“跟它交配的话也会生下黑花牛吧？”红花小牛犊问。

“是啊，在我们的农场里，黑花小牛生下来就会被杀死的。”角上已有两个环的母牛说，“还是去找红花牛交配吧。”

 Kylo愣愣地站在原地，看着牛群越走越远，将自己抛在后面。不同颜色的牛之间不可以交往吗？Kylo没有妈妈可以教给它这些道理。那就去找黑花的牛玩好了。可Kylo放眼四周，目光所及的整座草场上都是红花和黄花的牛，除了它自己在水塘里的倒影，一头黑花牛都没有。

它忽然明白了方才那头母牛的话是什么意思，这里没有黑花牛，因为所有的黑花小牛都被杀死了。

它一下子害怕起来，又很快安心，主人都把自己养这么大了肯定不会杀掉的。他一定很喜欢自己，才会不介意自己是黑花，仍旧好好地养着。

Hux坐在水边的一棵树下盯着Kylo，以防第一次出门的小牛走丢。他隐约觉得自己多此一举，就凭Kylo这花色，走到哪人家都知道它是谁家的牛，也不会有贼稀罕偷它。但闲着也是闲着，看看风景也好。

Kylo发现主人靠在树上一动不动，像是睡着了，便凑近自己的大鼻子，亲昵地拱了拱。Hux睁开眼睛，映出眼帘的是Kylo一双大鼻孔，就连粉色的皮肤上都布着黑色的斑点，真是一头丑牛儿。

卖相很糟糕，Kylo却意外地乖顺，从来不晚归，也不到处乱跑，每天清晨放出去自己吃草，日落时分一定准时回家，省心得不得了，不像别家的牛，三天两头就越狱，或者趁着放牧的时候逃亡。Kylo很喜欢跟Hux呆在一起，Hux在屋子里看书的时候，它都会在窗子外面偷看，粉鼻子在玻璃窗上贴得扁扁的，呼出的白气模糊一片。

Kylo从不反抗Hux对它做的任何事情，包括粗暴的交配。奶牛必须怀孕才会有奶，既然全屯子的牛都不愿意操Kylo，Hux只好自己上。这正中Hux的下怀，他专门订购了优质种牛精液，自学人工授精技术，高效地利用Kylo的发情期，每天都要捅它好几次，确保它怀孕，且最好能生下红花的小牛。

起初Kylo觉得很疼，大棍子捅得里面火辣辣地一点都不舒服。主人应该跟自己一样是初次做这种事情吧，哎，这也可以理解。疼过几次之后，Kylo渐渐地觉得里面开始变舒服了，身体慢慢适应了授精动作，生出酥酥麻麻的感觉，使它沉迷，总是希望主人不要太快结束。

给牛授精并没有书上说的那么难，什么捆起来，什么麻醉的，都不需要。Hux做起来得心应手，他家的牛总是原地站着任他操作，毫不抗拒，事后还会用大脑袋蹭他的身子，伸出粗糙的粉红色毛巾一样的舌头舔他的手背。

Kylo很快就如预期般怀孕了，那是它跟主人的孩子，是珍贵的小宝宝，它要把它生下来，养大，看着它跟未来的兄弟姐妹们一起在草地上吃草。Hux调整了Kylo的食谱，增加不少高脂肪高热量的饲料，Kylo就喜欢甜腻的味道，它觉得主人真是对自己太好了。

第二年，Kylo生下了一只跟它几乎一模一样的小黑花牛，鼻子上也有几颗斑点。初次生产的痛苦被更剧烈的喜悦感淹没，它用头吃力地抵在小牛犊身下，帮助刚出生的小家伙站起来。他满怀欣喜地想象着主人一早起来发现小牛又健康又活波的样子，他一定会很高兴，会给她和小牛更多好吃的饲料。

它猜对了一半。

Hux在饲料里添加了新的更促进食欲的东西，Kylo吃得津津有味，半晌才发现小宝宝不知道去哪了。主人之前带宝宝去屋子前面玩，可眼下主人正躺在院子里的藤椅上睡觉，小牛犊却没有跟回来。Kylo乳房涨得难受，它觉得是到喂奶的时候了。“哞哞”叫着，它绕院子走了一圈，呼唤自己的小宝宝过来吃奶，却没有得到回应。

别是跑丢了吧？围栏间距说大不大，可说小也不小，也许小宝宝淘气地挤挤就出去了。Kylo找不到宝宝，只好向Hux求援，一激动差点把酣睡的Hux顶翻在地。

我的宝宝不见了。Kylo冲Hux低声叫着，鼓胀的乳房甩了甩，很努力地示意着。

哦，该挤奶了！Hux差点忘了从今天开始他将会有一项新工作。

看到Hux蹲下检查自己的乳房，Kylo乖乖地站着不动，它想，主人多琢磨琢磨就会明白的。

Hux用手轻轻拂过奶牛乳房淡粉色的皮肤，随意托起一只试了试手感，柔软有弹性，还真不错。他又用双手按上靠近自己一侧的双乳，轻轻拍打，顺着奶头延伸的方向抚摸。

主人在做什么？快带我去找小宝宝呀！Hux对它泌乳器官的关注度超乎预期，Kylo焦急地摇晃身子，旋即被主人喝止。Kylo不敢惹怒主人，只好耐心地等待。它的乳房在主人温柔的动作关照下涨得疼起来，像是要爆炸。

Hux满意地托起Kylo变成深粉色的乳杯，它是碗形的，很健康，薄薄的皮肤下可以看见弯曲的静脉血管，这是奶农所能期望的最佳牛奶子。Kylo到底不负走天家的盛名，虽然不公不母，倒也是头好奶牛。

就在Kylo以为自己会死于涨奶爆炸的时候，白色的乳汁倾泻而下，给了它解脱。它顿时舒爽无比，忘记半分钟前还急着要去找小牛的事情，全然地享受起来。Hux的手轻柔地按摩着它的乳房，一只手掌覆盖在上面，一只手颇有技巧地挤压着柱状乳头，满意地看着铁桶里白色的液面飞快上涨。他逐一关照四个乳头，耐心地将里面充盈的乳汁引到铁桶里。

挤到最后Kylo的乳头刺痛不已，它尚未习惯今后每天都会面对的事情。但它能察觉主人的笑意，它不知道自己刚刚产出了比大部分同类奶牛至少多一半的初乳，这让Hux看到了发家致富的希望。

法斯玛的卡车开到门前，按了两下喇叭。

Kylo看见主人把牛奶桶提上车，想起先前这个大家伙似乎来过一次，就在清晨。它忽然明白了，主人一定是把小宝宝送去别的地方养了，所以现在得把奶水一起送去喂它。它安心下来，疑虑一扫而空，又开始悠闲地吃草。

Hux心情雀跃，根据奶站的检测结果，Kylo产奶的乳脂率超过5%，法斯玛说自己这辈子都没见过乳脂率这么高的奶，产量还这么惊人。

可以卖三倍，甚至是五倍的价钱。Hux心里的算盘打得啪啪响。或许去城里碰碰运气？那些有钱的老爷们不都喜欢稀奇的食品吗？

Hux是个精明的人，他很快决定停止出售鲜奶，开始制作手工乳酪。纯天然无污染，真正手工作坊定制，承接各种家族纹章雕刻，原料均取自同一头牛的奶，世间罕有。绝对优质的产品，再加上合适的营销，他的乳酪成为了贵族宴会上彰显身份的必备品，即使Kylo年产近万，也仍供不应求，Hux很快赚得盆满钵满，小农舍经过一次次扩建，最后变成了漂亮的庄园。Kylo也住进了全年365天温度调控加自动喂食的新牛棚，再也不用露天睡觉，周围的红花牛们都羡慕不已，再也不敢小瞧它。

偶尔，Kylo也会好奇自己这些年生下的小牛们如今在哪，想念宝宝们想念得眼睛发酸，可它相信Hux一定给了它们最好的安排。至于小时候从别的牛那里听说的什么事情，它早都忘得一干二净了。


End file.
